Tongueroll
by Ceylonite
Summary: The lines of inspiration and motivation are blurred, why can't she past the eyes?


**To start things off, I had another account that was inactive for about a year, needless to say, my HDD and lots of things on it got deleted. Yeah I know how retarded it sounds but chrome had my old emails on there and leave it to me to forget important information, new story hype. There are bound to be issues with Grammar, point them out please. Reviews or whatever, they help with inspiration js**

The hard part wasn't prescribing medicine and signing papers so kids didn't have to go to school, the hard part was dealing with so many people so often. Some of them were decent human beings and treated her as equal and others like she was a fast food employee. Not everything was so bad and it was always nice to have an old colleague from her Overwatch days come in and see her, considering most of the time she had to go to them. On some level it almost felt like someone in the world still thought or cared about her. Sometimes she wondered about all of them, had they met the person of their dreams? Had they moved on? How were they doing? Each mercenary moved around a lot due to whomever was contracting them so she never knew where they were unless contacted to do a routine checkup. The worst part wasn't that she had to move around and close the office for a few days but that so many of her ex co-workers kicked her out so quickly. Occasionally she would try to act like she didn't care either, a childish attempt for attention and of course it never worked and she was out the door just as fast. The crushing feeling of rejection she got after always made her choke and leave the place they were staying in a rushed hurry with stinging eyes. Weren't these people supposed to care?

If getting kicked out of a hotel room or safehouse was the only bad part of her day she wouldn't even begin to have an issue. Even she wasn't sure why the nineteen year old wanted to work under her as a secretary but one day Hana Song or otherwise known as " " showed up with quite an impressive resume and not a day goes by where Angela regrets hiring her. The fact that she barely knows what authority is and that she hits on almost every patient and stands next to Mercy in general gets old after a while. Like she needs to be reminded that she's thirty four and good-looking men and women would rather be with a younger, good looking woman. Angela sighed, leaning back in the leather chair, listening to the front door of the building shut letting her know that Hana had clocked out and she was once again, alone. Evening sunlight poured in, casting an orange glow over her office illuminating her blonde hair and casting shadows on the numerous amount of paperwork she still had to deal with and for the fifth time that week, she would ignore it and walk out to the parking lot.

Looking at her shiny white new Audi made her feel a little shameful, it was a constant reminder about how people would always choose her younger, sexier co-worker over her. The car was just given to Ms. Song one day from a patient and of course she accepted it but ended up giving it away to her superior for 80 credits and every time she stares at the keys in her palm she thinks about how someone went and poured their heart into something for her, which she had no problem canning. Detecting her, the car unlocked and hummed to life and a steering wheel folded outwards, interface glowed and rearview cam booted up. Even though it was more or less given to her she kind of liked her car and her favorite part, Alice the AI.

"Hello Angela, do you suppose you could use my assistance this evening?"

The woman giggled as usual at the silly, same old message "Yeah. Could you help me find a girlfriend?"

Alice responded with her unpredictable wit "I'm sorry, I couldn't find any women pretty enough to be seen with you Angela; would you like me to re-try?" Mercy rolled her eyes before tapping the button cell sized sticker onto her temple and backing up. Traffic was dense and boring but that was normal for this time of day.

One thing that Mercy could say she was thankful for was the two story house that she lived in, being a doctor pays off. "It was a pleasure driving with you, ma'am." The AI went silent, car doors unlocked to allow her travel to the front door; locks clicked into place and the door kitchen greeted her silently with its sweet smell she had grown accustomed to, the dishes had been done and everything seemed to be in its place. Sensing its owner had entered the house, the smartstat warmed up as she walked past, eager to get to sleep and if there was one thing she loved to say she could do to proficiency, it was cooking, but not tonight.

Walking up the stairs was a pain when the smartstat was booting up due to the amounts of hot air it blew out of the vents onto her socked feet, it was also pretty nice at the same time considering she got to gaze at the back yard, adorned with a small stone fence, a driveway and an inground pool at the center. The evening orange had faded and given way to a dull, grey and blue color which made the lights seem brighter. Falling down on the bed felt so relaxing, although in her head she found that not much had been accomplished that day for some reason she felt so tired and sleepy. Staring at the suit she invented hurt, her days being filled with helping others on a massive scale, with purpose and now being reduced to a common doctor, never seeing the front lines, coming to an empty house after a lonely day. A pouty sigh was released before the blonde turned her head the other way, refusing to look at the winged memories. Her eyes grew heavy, body went slack and the mind gears slowed to a stop.

Owning an office was nice considering she got to set the times that it was open and 10 A.M. was perfect. Although it was cool she had managed to sweat into her work clothes throughout the night, waking with a groggy, in-need-of-a-shower-feeling. The bathroom was an extension of her bedroom and had a small shoot that sent clothes down to the washer and dryer. Mercy enjoyed the thought that she wasn't the most conceited person she knew but would often stare at herself in the mirror asking the question "Why can't I get a date?" The room was getting warm and steamy, shower was prepared. Stepping in she realized how warm it was, her feet had gotten awfully cold standing on the polished tile floor. A baby step later and Angela was fully immersed in the grip of warm air and hot liquid...Right before the washer kicked on and cold water made itself known to her nerves, hair on her neck shot up and goose bumps rose to the call, spine erect and eyes widened in surprise; her body felt locked for a moment, left in shock at the betrayal of the showerhead she had but seconds ago held so dearly.

"Holy shit! ohmygodohmygod." left her mouth as her body sprung into action grabbing the shampoo and dumping more than enough on her head before scrubbing vigorously and shutting off the water as fast as possible. Opening the shower curtain slowly Mercy glanced at the clock that read 9:40 A.M. and for the second time that morningky blue eyes widened once again in horror.

Before Hana Song knew it her boss came diving in with a hood up and frayed pieces of hair sticking out. Angela barely bothered to say good morning before stomping to her office; not only did she have nothing to wear but the mech suit she built but also had to skip breakfast, doing her hair and makeup and on top of all of that, now owed six hundred credits to the city for speeding.

"Hey Angela should I start calling people in now or do you need a minute?" Hana seemed to be trying to keep her tone neutral but snorted halfway though. which prompted a darkening of eyes from the other party and the response

"No. Ten minutes." Thank whatever she believed in that her office was left in its "normal" condition, papers neatly stacked, pens in their respective places and small lamp keeping everything in check. The biggest problem was the mop that say atop the doctor's head, luckily she had a bathroom with some "emergency supplies" that she remembered about and although the stuff in there might be expired and melt into her skin, it was worth it to not look like literal fecal matter.

It wouldn't be but three minutes when the winged woman was cut from her thoughts by a knock that caused the feathering of her eyes to become sloppy. "Damnit! Just a minute Hana!" The sound of the door opening was the last time this girl would question her, slamming down the brush, Mercy rushed out only to be greeted by an Egyptian Goddess. Fareeha Amari stood before her with a confused look on her face and Angela just wanted to die at this point. She was just happy that her hair wasn't the rat's nest it was two minutes ago but now one of her eyes had a shadow and the other didn't.


End file.
